Clear Card Arc Chapter 21
Chapter 21 is the 21th chapter of the manga Clear Card Arc, forming part of Volume 5. Synopsis Having had lunch with Masaki and Syaoran, Sakura heads inside to have the teapot refilled, leaving the other two to have a private chat. Masaki inquires about how Sakura is like at school, hearing from Syaoran that she is always cheerful. Masaki mentions that Nadeshiko was also like that as a child, though she wasn't as athletic as Sakura. He goes on to state that he regrets not having apologized to Nadeshiko for not celebrating her marriage, but felt as though he had met Nadeshiko again through Sakura and was happy to have gotten a chance to talk with Fujitaka. Syaoran reassures him that he is sure that Nadeshiko is happy. Meanwhile, Yue and Kero continue their discussion from the previous chapter. Kero asks about Touya's powers returning and Yue adds that Touya said that there was something he could do, though he doesn't know what. Kero says that he tried messaging Spinel but didn't get a reply, so he tried messaging Eriol instead. The reply he got was an image of Eriol's magic circle. Back at her great-grandfather's, Sakura stumbles across her mothers old room and uses Record to project the past memories of the room, showing her the activities Nadeshiko did when she was there. Sakura is shocked when her mothers ghost appears before her, warning her that if she goes any further then she can't go back. As Nadeshiko warns her, Sakura and Akiho both enter the dream world, where Sakura is confronted by the cloaked figure and the dragon. The dragon attacks her and Sakura blocks it. She then looks to the cloaked figure and realizes she knows them, but wakes up before she can finish her thought. Both Masaki and Syaoran are worried about Sakura as she had collapsed on the floor. Masaki suggests calling a doctor, but Sakura protests, saying it was just a dizzy spell and she was fine. Syaoran notices the key in Sakura's hand, realizing it was to do with Sakura's magic. Akiho wakes after being caught by Yuna, who asks her if she is alright. She apologizes and then says that something isn't right, describing what she heard and saw in her dream. She describes the person wearing a robe, and she recognized that it was a formal robe handed down in her family and belonged to her. Yuna tells her it was a dream and asks her to get some rest, reassuring her that he was by her side. Once she's asleep, Momo states that something is beginning to resonate, to which Yuna answers yes, but the guardians on the other side -Kero and Yue- have started to take action. Characters People= Sakura Clear Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Syaoran Clear Manga Thumb.png|Syaoran Li|link=Syaoran Li Masaki Clear Manga Thumb.png|Masaki Amamiya|link=Masaki Amamiya Nadeshiko Clear Manga Thumb.png|Nadeshiko Kinomoto|link=Nadeshiko Kinomoto Akiho Clear Manga Thumb.png|Akiho Shinomoto|link=Akiho Shinomoto Yuna Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yuna D. Kaito|link=Yuna D. Kaito |-|Guardians= Kero Clear Manga Thumb.png|Kero (Cerberus)|link=Cerberus Yue Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yue|link=Yue Cerberus Clear Manga Thumb.png|Cerberus|link=Cerberus Momo Clear Manga Thumb.png|Momo|link=Momo Featured Cards Clear Cards= ClearRecord.jpg|Record |-|Cards Used= ClearRecord.jpg|Record |-|Cards Sealed= *N/A Navigation